Super Saiyan Devil
(hair) & (Xicor only) (eyes) or or (aura)|class= Transformation|similar= Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Rosé Super Saiyan God 4}} Super Saiyan Devil is a powerful Saiyan transformation accessable to a handful of individuals. The polar equivalent of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, this form is the result of a Super Saiyan with proper demon status utilizing their demonic ki. First introduced by the Demon/Saiyan half-breed, Xicor, the Super Saiyan Demon form is one of the most powerful transformations in the Dragon Ball series. Overview Appearance The appearance of the Super Saiyan Devil form is slightly different with various people, but there are certain constants. The user's hair pales to a clear white, their irises turn red and dark markings appear on their faces. In the case of Xicor, two locks of hair would remain black to symbolize horns. This would change when his good side dominated, Zaiko. He would also has spines on his knuckles. The aura of the user would also vary amongst users. In the case of Xicor, his aura is a greenish yellow with sparks of electricity. With Nean, her aura is a light greyish blue, while Oreh's is a light purple. Regardless of the color, they all have a streaming, liquid like appearance similar to that of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Power and Usage For a Saiyan to achieve the state of Super Saiyan Devil, they must have demonic ki, which they would aquire by achieving proper demon status. The Saiyan would utilize the demonic ki in a similar fashion of that of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan albeit some difference. Rather than having to ascend past a certain threshold like that of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan with godly ki, the status of the Saiyan as a demon is what allows them to transform. There are various ways to aquire demonic ki for the transformation. Zaiko, for instance, was born into his demonic status when the Time Breaker Lia used her demon DNA, along with Goku's, to create him. Nean on the other hand was a mortal promoted to demon who happened to be a Saiyan, who in turn made Oreh her underling in the process of saving his life, giving him access to demonic ki. The strength of the user in this form is determined on how powerful the user is as a Super Saiyan as well as the abundance of demonic ki they have access to. The form made it's first appearance in the Deity Saga during the Xicor Arc as Xicor and his mother, Lia, would appear during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Xicor would destroy the island and nearly kill the attendees and the competitors. He would then go on to attack and defeat the Dragon Team single-handedly. He would later travel to Other World and overwhelm a base form Goku, sending his father hurdling through time and space. Traveling about a century to the past, Xicor would overwhelm a the Dragon Team of the past including a god powered Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Goten and Trunks, Majuub